Wet Dream
by MaslowRoxMusic
Summary: Carlos has a dream about James and tries to make it come true. NOTE: I do not own Big Time Rush


_"Ugh, James," Carlos moaned. "Fuck me harder! Make me cum..." _

_"I'll do whatever you ask for," James said. He thrusted into Carlos harder and faster. _

_"Aah! James!" Carlos cummed onto his own stomach as James came into him. _

_"I love y-"_

Carlos was awakened by the smell of bacon. Normally, he would rush over to the kitchen and grab a handful, but he didn't this time. He had a boner pressing against his boxers. He looked to his right and saw that James was not in his bed. He figured that he must be eating. Carlos got dressed and walked into the kitchen as his dick returned to its soft state.

He saw that James was eating some toast at the table. Kendall and Logan were playing on the swirly. Carlos decided to get some toast too. After he had spread some peanut butter on it, he sat down across from James at the table, nervously. He got some bacon as well.

"Did you sleep well?" James asked as he took another bite of his bread.

"Um, good." Carlos didn't want to tell James about his wet dream about him. "I got lots of rest."

"That's good. We need it for our photo shoot today with Gustavo and Griffin." James replied.

"Oh, I, um, totally forgot about that," Carlos said.

"Speaking of that," Kendall interrupted, "we've got to get going now!"

"Okay," Logan said. They all exited the Palm Woods and drove to Rocque Records.

"You ready for the photo shoot, boys?" Griffin asked.

"Yeah," the boys replied in unison.

"Okay, first you'll have to wear these custom made suits," Griffin said.

The boys changed into them and pictures were taken. Carlos couldn't help but notice how tight the suit looked on James. He could have sworn he saw a little bulge by his crush's crotch. After the suits, the boys had to change into a few more outfits. Carlos looked at James each time. He grew uncomfortable - he had a growing boner in his underwear.

Finally, the band was done with their photo shoot. They got changed and went back to the Palm Woods. It was nighttime when they got home, and they were all tired. Logan and Kendall went to bed in the room they shared. Carlos went into his room, too. James decided to take a shower first.

Carlos stripped down to his boxers and slipped into the comfort of his bed. He could hear the running water in James' shower. Carlos had had a small crush on James, but it grew bigger each day. He was struck with pain, knowing that James would never love him. He tried to close his eyes and doze off. It was hard for him too, but he eventually did...

_"Your lips are so soft," James told Carlos._

_"So are yours, sweet like honey." The too continued to kiss in Carlos' imagination._

_James pulled down Carlos' underwear and began to lick his hole..._

Carlos was awakened by the sound of the room's door opening and closing. He sat up and saw a wet James in a towel, looking straight at Carlos.

"What were you dreaming about?" James asked. "You were kinda, um, moaning..."

"Oh, nothing." Carlos quickly replied.

"Really? 'Cause I heard you say my name," James said. "Saying that you want more, and that my lips are soft, and that my abs feel like paradise." James moved closer to Carlos, soon touching his chest.

"Oh, that. Well, um, you see, I, I-"

He was cut off by James, placing a finger on his lips. "Shh. Let's just do what you've always dreamed of."

James touched his lips to Carlos', and the two were sent into a trance. Carlos opened his mouth and James inserted his tongue. The two tongues romantically wrestled for control. Carlos eventually let James take over, since this was a dream come true. James licked Carlos' teeth and lightly bit on his tongue.

He then released from the passionate kiss, much to Carlos' disappointment. James then started sucking on Carlos' neck, quickly replacing the pleasure from the kiss. James continued to lick and bite for a few minutes, marking Carlos with a hickey.

"Ugh," Carlos moaned. "I'll give you a matching mark." Carlos then sucked on James' tan neck. He mapped out all of James' sensitive spots, and then released to reveal the mark left.

James then went back to work and played with Carlos' nipples. He was desperate to be in control again. He began to lick the Latino's left nipple. Tingles were sent through Carlos' body as James' moist tongue slid over his breasts. James then proceeded to suck on his right nipple. After he was finished, he began to tweak them simultaneously. Carlos emitted moans and groans at the feeling of James turning him in different directions.

The pretty boy then went further south, licking Carlos' chest. Carlos wasn't as defined as James, but he still had abs. James didn't spend too long on Carlos' chest. James proceeded to take off his boxers, and then slip off his towel. Carlos gasped in awe of James' full form. He looked so big - so big in fact that Carlos was a little scared.

He couldn't focus for long, however. James had started to lick the head of Carlos' cock, collecting the pre-cum dripping from his slit. "Ugh, James. It feels so good. Don't stop..."

James began to place his whole mouth on Carlos' shaft. He bobbed his head back and forth, giving pleasure to the both of them.

"Faster," Carlos said. He placed his hand in James' wet hair as he sucked harder. The blow job he was being given was enough to make him cum (without warning). His white seed shot into James' mouth, much to his pleasure.

James swallowed the semen and removed his mouth. He winked at Carlos, and he knew what that meant. Carlos reached over to his drawer and grabbed an unopened condom. He gave it to James, who proceeded to open it and slide it onto his throbbing member. Carlos then got on all fours and turned around so that his ass was facing James.

James stretched his face forward to rim Carlos. He licked his entrance with lots of saliva, making it moist it enough so he wouldn't be in too much pain. He then licked his own finger and placed it into Carlos. He wanted Carlos to get use to having a small substance in there. Once Carlos got adjusted, he began to slowly finger him back and forth.

"Ugh, yeah," Carlos moaned. James then removed his finger from his entrance. Carlos knew what was going to happen next.

James then placed his penis into Carlos without warning. He whimpered with anguish at first, but James let him get used to the transition. The Latino then pushed onto James' aching dick, letting him know he was ready. James began to thrust into him slowly. Carlos whined a little, but he knew that they were of happiness. The thrusting became faster and harder as time moved on. Carlos was happy - his little sex fantasy was finally happening.

"Ugh, I, I, I'm close," James said.

"Me too," Carlos said. He knew he still had some cum left in him.

James began to thrust even faster and harder. Eventually he came and the condom caught the cum. Carlos could feel the seed coming out of James' slit, however. That feeling also made Carlos ejaculate. He came onto his own bed as James began to slow down. He soon released his member and threw his condom away.

"I love you," James said.

"Really? I've always loved you," Carlos replied.

"Well I'll love you forever and ever."

The two drifted off into a long sleep. In the same bed. Naked.


End file.
